Evolution Items
On GPX+, as in the video games, Evolution Items are a group of natural or man-made objects that, when used, can evolve or change the form of various Pokémon. These objects can be categorized into four groups, based on their locations in the Shop and in a user's Inventory: Evolution Items, consisting of natural objects like the Deepseatooth or man-made objects like the Electirizer, Evolution Stones, the familiar rocks first introduced in Generation I, Rare Evolution Items, rare objects that tend to be associated with Novelty Pokémon, and Special Evolution Items, similar to Rare Evolution Items though more expensive and often associated with both Novelty and Legendary Pokémon. Obtaining Evolution Items The objects classified as Evolution Items or Evolution Stones can be purchased from the Shop on a rotation basis; five Evolution Items and three evolution stones are rotated in the Shop's stock at 6 AM and 6 PM server time, though the same items can appear on consecutive rotations. Rare Evolution Items, on the other hand, can only be purchased using Prize Points; all of these rotate in the Prize Shop at the times above. Otherwise, most can be found in the Underground and in the Backroom. Evolution Items and Stones can additionally be found randomly throughout the site, and Rare and Special Evolution Items can be found through many unique methods, such as Events. Evolution Items The Evolution Items were first introduced in Generation II as items that must be held to initiate Evolution. Many of these items require trading across video games to actually trigger evolution, while others merely require the Pokémon to gain a level; these requirements are mimicked by requiring a five day waiting period after the Pokémon was obtained to evolve it. For Mega Evolutions, the Mega Stones are considered permanent items and are not consumed; additionally, the Pokemon do not need to be five days old, instead requiring max happiness (as indicated below). Evolution Stones The Evolution Stones were first introduced in Generation I. Unlike Evolution Items, Evolution Stones can be used immediately to change canon Pokémon to their evolved forms. Novelty Pokémon that evolve or change forms using Evolution Stones have additional requirements that must be met, however. Rare Evolution Items Used exclusively by, or to create, Novelty Pokémon, Rare Evolution Items possess functions unique to GPX+. They regularly cycle through the Prize Shop, where they can be purchased for 10 Prize Points provided that the user owns less than two of the item. A majority of Rare Evolution Items can also be found through the Underground. All Corrupting Items are classified as Rare Evolution Items in the player's inventory. Special Evolution Items Similar in function to Rare Evolution Items, Special Evolution Items are unique items that allow Pokémon to evolve or form change into rare alternate forms of Pokémon introduced in the main series games, as well as special Novelty Pokémon. It is uncertain what the exact criteria is that separates them from Rare Evolution Items, although they do seem to be generally harder to obtain, as well as worth more in value. When available, Special Evolution Items can be purchased from the Prize Shop for 75 Prize Points each, however they are not usually available for purchase under normal circumstances. Users are limited to purchasing 2 of each Special Evolution Item from the Prize Shop. All Special Evolution Items, including those typically exclusive to events, can be obtained relatively often through Scratch Cards. Clarifying Notes Category:Items